


Talk to me

by the_rain_shall_fall



Series: Tomatoes and Tasers [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I am a sinner, I come back after 7 months with a sandwich, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, what is life even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rain_shall_fall/pseuds/the_rain_shall_fall
Summary: With Vanderwood in Japan and Saeran in Seoul, it was obvious the lovers would miss each other. Catching up via phone call somehow escalated to something more as they savor each other in ways they physically couldn't, as of the moment. 707, who was secretly listening in, did not expect this.





	Talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> I come back... with an almost-sandwich. Ha ha ha;;;; MY RP BUDDIES ARE TO BLAME HERE!!!

The first thing Vanderwood noticed when he woke up was the cold space beside him. He groaned, burying his face on the pillow as he tried to block out the noise from his alarm. It was one of those days when the room would feel bigger, colder, and lonelier than usual. It was one of those damn days when he’d miss Saeran in his bed, but what could he do? He was in Korea while the brunet was in Japan, fulfilling his bodyguard duties. He liked his job, since it was the closest thing to what he spent most of his life doing at the Agency. But then came the business trips his boss frequented, and that meant time away from his lover.

The agent-turned-bodyguard sighed, willing himself to move from his comfortable position as it entailed another day at work. He needed to make sure he was awake and alert as his boss was meeting with important business partners today. As he was just about to move, his phone pinged, which was unusual since it was barely 4 in the morning. Maybe one of the other bodyguards was asking for a change in shift? But what greeted him made him smile, his heart filling with more longing.

<From: Runt>

_ “Good morning. Good luck at work today. I miss you.” _

It seemed even the runt missed him. But what was he doing, awake at this hour? He contemplated for a while, calculating if he had enough time to call Saeran before his day officially started. It was still barely 4, a call won’t hurt. He dialed the redhead’s number, absentmindedly listening to the ringing as he waited for the other to pick up.

_ “Vanderwood?” _ God, it was wonderful hearing his voice, even if it was a tad bit raspy from sleep. The smile seemed glued on the brunet’s face as he talked. “Hey, runt. Why are you awake? It’s still too early to be doing anything.”

_ “I could say the same to you.” _ Saeran yawned, sounding a bit louder than earlier. He was probably laying on his phone now. Vanderwood rolled on his side as he got more comfortable, phone never leaving his ear.  _ “I fell asleep too early last night. I didn’t even notice the time. Did I wake you?” _

“No. I was already awake. Boss has a meeting at 7 today.” There was rustling on the other end and a hum of appreciation, Vanderwood could just fall asleep listening to it, but he wasn’t going to choose sleep over a phone call with Saeran. “Shouldn’t you sleep more though? Or are you planning to start extra early today?”

_ “God, no. There’s no sun yet. My flowers can wait for a few more hours.” _ The huff over the line didn’t fail in making Vanderwood chuckle, the brunet imagining his adorable boyfriend bundled up and looking ruffled with bed hair and bleary eyes. The need to see him grew stronger, but he’d have to settle for a phone call for now. They continued their pleasantries, Saeran asking him how was his stay in Japan and Vanderwood asking if the flowers were ready to bloom and if he was still cleaning up his brother’s mess. The redhead told him of how Saeyoung managed to create a fire-breathing cat robot, similar to the dog one he created some time ago, and how it almost burned down his cars. Saeran was laughing over the memory of seeing Saeyoung completely flustered and was trying to make the cat stop with its fire-wreaking havoc, it also made Vanderwood laugh.

“Oh Gods, I miss your laugh.” He blurted out of the blue, the line suddenly going quiet. The former agent mentally cursed – they were already having a good time and here he was, being sentimental. Rustling was heard from the other line as Vanderwood held his breath, hoping he didn’t make Saeran’s mood drop.

_ “I miss your laugh too. Well, it’s not like you laugh all the goddamn time.” _

“Hey. I laugh, sometimes. You just heard me earlier.” A dismissive hum was all he heard, but Vanderwood knew his boyfriend was smiling at the other side. “Besides, it’s not only your laugh I miss.” The brunet continued, even when the line went quiet. “I miss your cooking, your singing, your annoyed face when Saeyoung makes a mess of his room again. I miss watching you in your garden, looking at the flowers with such a tender look. I could stare at you all day.” A sharp intake of breath was all it took to ensure Vanderwood that the other was indeed listening.

“I miss your warmth. It gets hard sometimes to fall asleep, alone in bed. I miss your touch, your kisses, the way you’d suddenly pull at my shirt because you’re too shy to ask for hugs.” His voice lowered a bit, his eyes closing as he recalled the moments he spent with Saeran. The redhead wanted attention, but was too proud and awkward to blatantly ask for it sometimes. It was simply adorable. “I miss our Friday movie nights. I miss having to carry you to bed whenever you’d fall asleep before the movie ends. You’re so beautiful, your face devoid of any worry line or scowl.” There was soft, muffled whimpering from the other line, and Vanderwood didn’t think much of it. It was how Saeran would sometimes do when he was embarrassed.

“Runt, you sound miserable. Are you still with me?” He teased, expecting a stutter or being yelled at. What he didn’t expect was the sudden moan, brown eyes widening at the realization. Was Saeran…? He wasn’t really doing that, was he? The silence stretched for a few more seconds, but when he heard frantic rustling from the other line, Vanderwood started talking.

“Saeran, don’t hang up. Stay… stay on the line.” It grew quiet again, the brunet at a loss with what to do or what to say. Saeran was aroused just by listening to him talk. He gulped audibly, feeling himself harden at the thought of the redhead possibly touching himself on the other side of the phone. Vanderwood knew how his voice could affect the other, knew exactly what to say to make Saeran tremble and bite his lip in an attempt to muffle the moans threatening to spill, but they haven’t had phone sex. Never had they even attempted that sort of thing, but Vanderwood wasn’t the type to back down just because he hasn’t done it.

“Saeran.” Another sharp intake. Vanderwood’s heart was pounding at his chest, his breathing turning shallower and faster. “Are you touching yourself?” This time, it was a gulp. A bit of shuffling later and he finally heard the redhead’s voice.

_ “I shouldn’t be doing this.” _ But it sounded as if he was still doing it. The image of Saeran touching himself, wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping it while listening to his voice got the brunet hard. He imagined the redhead covering his mouth in an attempt to cover up the noises he made, not wanting anyone to hear them.  _ “I really… shouldn’t be doing this.” _

“But you are. Fuck, that’s hot.” Vanderwood groaned and sat up on his bed, the silky sheets falling down yet it couldn’t hide his erection. He gulped again, wanting to know what Saeran was doing at the other end, but he didn’t want to scare him off. “Hey, runt. Are you palming yourself through your pajamas?” The redhead whimpered, confirming the brunet’s thoughts. He could hear rustling of sheets and muffled gasps, giving him the picture of Saeran twisting and turning on his bed, a hand on his mouth as he tried to keep quiet. Fuck.

“Let me hear you, Saeran.” He coaxed, his voice lowering into a whisper and a drawl. “It’s just us. There’s no one here. No one who will listen in on you making those beautiful sounds.” A whimper was his reply, Vanderwood grinning as he continued to talk while palming himself. Fucking hell, he didn’t know exactly how sensitive the other was to his voice, and this was a pleasant surprise. “That’s it. It’s just us. If I was there, I’ll pin your hands above your head so you can’t hide. You like it, don’t you? Submitting to the pleasure I can give you.” A sob came from the other line and the brunet was sure Saeran was on the verge of tears. Slick sounds followed, and he could hear his lover panting and moaning softly through the phone. Vanderwood freed his erection from the constraints of his pajama pants, sighing as he grasped it.  _ “V-Vanderwood.” _ They weren’t barely starting but Saeran already sounded wrecked, moans spilling from the phone in the brunet’s hand.  _ “Are… are you…?” _

“Yeah. Fuck, you sound so good.” He slowly moved his hand, not in a hurry to bring himself to the edge yet. He groaned, feeling more aroused as he listened to Saeran on the phone. He really was starting to let go, letting those melodious noises slip from plump lips that were probably swollen from all the biting Saeran did to muffle himself. “God. I can imagine you on your side, thrusting your hips while you pump yourself. But that isn’t enough, right? You want something else.” Saeran gasped, his panting increasing and so did the slick sounds. Vanderwood licked his lips, confidence growing as he continued talking. “You want to reach behind too, right?”

_ “I… Va-Vanderwood.” _ The redhead all but begged, and Vanderwood could imagine Saeran trembling as he pumped himself, tears threatening to fall from golden eyes. Saeran was getting there, he just needed another push.  _ “You… f-fucking pervert.” _ The brunet chuckled, sighing as he quickened his pace, almost getting lost in the feeling. “If I was there… I’d caress your legs, up to your thighs, then cup those butt cheeks of yours. Do you know they fit perfectly in my hands?” Saeran made an obscene noise, his ragged breathing loud and clear through the line. “Should I stop?”

_ “I’ll fly over there and punch you if you stop, Vanderwood.” _

Vanderwood laughed breathlessly, loving the way Saeran growled at him despite the obvious need in his voice. Teasing the redhead would be fun, but he was forbidden to stop. The last thing the brunet wanted right now was for the call to suddenly end. “I’d kiss you, everywhere. Your lips, down to your neck, until I reach your nipples. I’d lick them, suck on them until you’re moaning so loud the neighbors will hear you.”

_ “If w-we had neighbors. Mmmph!” _

“I’ll make you cum just by kissing you, playing with your nipples. I won’t even need to touch your cock or put a finger inside to make you cum, Saeran.” A strangled cry was all he heard, followed by frantic moaning and ultimately, labored breathing. Vanderwood bit his bottom lip, groaning as he released into his palm. 

_ “Fuck, Vanderwood.”  _ Saeran sounded so breathless. The former agent could imagine him lying on the bed, a sweating, trembling mess, cum on his hand and stomach. He could feel the beginnings of another hard-on as he listening to Saeran move around through the phone. There was a groan and a rustling of sheets, before silence took over. He could barely hear anything, but the line was still on. He waited, catching his breath in the process, when the rustling returned and Saeran was asking if he was still there.

“I’m here. Where’d you go?”

_ “Just… took something. Oh fuck.” _ There it was again, Saeran’s needy voice. The brunet audibly gulped, eyes going wide as he listened to his boyfriend’s moans. Listened to how he begged for Vanderwood, how he wanted him over, and over, and over again. Eyes squeezed shut as the brunet felt faint, his member hard once more but he didn’t made any move to touch himself yet. “What are you doing right now?” His voice sounded rough and hoarse even to his own ears, but it elicited a long groan from his lover.

_ “Fucking myself on a vibrator.” _ Fuck. Saeran’s smug, breathless voice riled him up. It didn’t help that he got to witness it once, on the couch in the bunker, when the redhead thought he and Saeyoung would be back late. He remembered how his lover was gripping at the couch arm, other hand on the toy he fucked himself with. Vanderwood could clearly remember the weeping cock that bounced every time Saeran moved his hips, driving the vibrator deeper –

_ “Talk to me, Vanderwood.” _ The voice, dripping with lust and begging, snapped him out of his reverie.  _ “Fuck. Don’t just shut down and stop talking. Mhmm-ah!” _

“Fucking hell, I want to see you on your knees.” There was a high-pitched mewl on the other line and Vanderwood groaned as he imagined his boyfriend trembling while fucking himself with the toy, Saeran’s face a deep red but he couldn’t stop himself because it felt so good. “Is it deep enough? It it hitting that spot that makes you cry in pleasure?”

_ “V-Vanderwood…! Fuck.” _ Finally, Saeran was letting go, getting lost in pleasure. He remembered the look on his lover's face as he let himself be swept by pleasure, how he stopped being embarrassed of making noises, how he begged for more. The bed creaked under Saeran’s ministrations and Vanderwood copied the fast pace the other made. He couldn’t hear anything but the sound of the redhead’s voice. Every cry, moan and gasp, Vanderwood reacted to it, his body tensing and hips thrusting against his hand. The obscene sounds that didn’t usually spill from such a beautiful mouth unless overcome with pleasure, he savored it.  _ “N-need… you. Please, shit. I can’t. I’m  _ – _ ” _

“I’m c-close. Go on, Saeran.” His lover was sobbing as he came and it was enough to pull Vanderwood to the edge, orgasming for the second time that morning. He fell back on the bed, panting and totally spent, his hand and sheets dirty with his cum but he couldn’t care less at that moment. His phone lie next to him, where he could pick up soft panting as they both calmed down from their high.

_ “Hurry up and come home, you pervert.” _ Vanderwood merely smiled at the insult that lacked malice, knowing his lover was smiling on the other end of the line. “I’ll come home as soon as I can. Don’t let me catch the place dirty.” He couldn’t stop the laugh spilling from his lips as he listened to Saeran whine, telling him to stop being such a fucking nag and to give him back the perverted boyfriend he loved.

“I love you too.” He couldn’t wait for this job to finish so they could book the earliest flight back to Seoul.

***

Saeyoung was curled up, remnants of shame and lust running through his spent body as he looked at his cum-stained hand and sheets. The redhead was just curious what took Vanderwood and Saeran long on the phone, his brother forgetting to make breakfast. He wasn’t expecting his brother and former handler were the type to have phone sex! His face heated up – was probably as red as his hair. Saeyoung buried his face on the sheets, a long whine escaping him. He wasn’t sure how he’d look those two from now on. Not when he got off by spying on them.

**Author's Note:**

> ...just burn me at the stake for my sINS ARE TOO MUCH


End file.
